Courage
by Angelina Roongta
Summary: "Ladies and gentlemen I give you the winners of the 74th hunger annual games Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, the star crossed lovers of district 12." Claudius announced. People are talking and Snow is plotting. But someone somewhere is doing more than that. "If I cannot have her I will not let anyone else have her." Said Gale. Gale Snow.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: "Ladies and gentlemen I give you the winners of the 74th hunger annual games Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, the star crossed lovers of district 12." Claudius announced. People are talking and Snow is plotting. But someone somewhere is doing more than that.

"If I cannot have her I will not let anyone else have her." Said Gale. Gale Snow.

Chapter 1- The beginning of it all

Gale's POV

I watched bored as Riana took out the slip containing eleven's female tribute's name. She smiled and announced "Rue Christiana."

A little dark girl stepped forward and took her place on the stage. No one volunteered. I sighed. This was the reason I did not like the Hunger Games, because the outlying districts showed no interest. They think that the games are cruel and yes I agree they are but the revolution was cruel too. So many deaths. I truly hated those who called my father power hungry, yes he is power hungry but still he is dad and he loves me a lot. People also thought that we never felt satisfied after destroying thirteen, and yes we were but that was because they are alive and thriving outside our control. Underground, but still outside the control of the capitol and if Dad was right waiting for a suitable opportunity to strike. I laughed as I pictured the faces of the people ranging from disbelief to hope to pity to anger when they came to know about the underground bunker. I almost skipped back to the reaping of District Two where Cato Fernando and Clove Dropper had been reaped when my eyes fell on the screen and I saw a dark haired girl rush forward and push a little blonde beauty behind her. My grin widened when she volunteered. There it was the excitement of participating in the Hunger Games. Now twelve seemed interested too and the girl was beautiful too. Slim and slender and dark hair and silvery grey eyes. Yes, beautiful was the only word fitting enough.

My anger knew no bounds when that lunatic Abernathy fell off the stage. My eyes widened with anger when the district gestured their silly old thing to the girl. Of course all this went unnoticed by Trinket and I smiled at her excitement when she pulled out the boy's name. I saw the wave of shock came over the girl when the boy who had pulled her sister away when she volunteered was called. When Effie asked them to shake hands they held on till they reached the justice building. I cursed under my breath. I knew that boy had to die. No one touches a girl Gale Snow finds beautiful before he does. I also knew to have the girl for my new girlfriend I had to make sure everyone else dies which they will. I will bend the capitol in two if I have to get what I want. I threw the remote on the television and went out to find Seneca, the head game maker and kick some blonde ass.

Katniss P O V

"Thank you Peeta for all you have done for me." I said as he followed me into the train and reached forward to wipe his tears.

"Go say goodbye to your Mum and Prim." He said waving towards the window.

I ran over eagerly towards the window and waved till the station was a speck in the distance. No one knew that I was putting on a brave face and that everything inside me everything was dying.

"Peeta" I asked as he was closing the door to my room.

"Yes?" he asked

"We need to talk."

He followed me inside the room where I explained how I would be ever grateful that he pulled Prim off today and then stammered and said "the bread as well."

"You mean the bread from when we were kids?" he asked "No need to owe me any more for that."

"But you saved my family that day Peeta."

He sighed and then they heard Effie Trinket's voice saying "Time for dinner and then off to bed both of you in your own rooms."

They steeped out and Peeta laughed as he saw Haymitch stuffing his coat pocket with bottles of a clear white liquid.

Seeing him Haymitch announced "I am going to take a nap."

Dinner was uneventful until Effie made a comment about last years' tributes and that made me go over the edge. I ate the whole meal with my hands and wiped them on the table cloth. Effie's disgusted face almost made me smile.

I was aware of Peeta sitting next to me as we watched the reaping recaps. The scary duo from two instantly made the way onto my watch out list. The female tribute from five looked like a fox and I whispered in Peeta's ear "Foxface."

Peeta looked at me and grinned. We had become best friends last year. Even still I had been unable to talk about the bread until today. I focused my attention back on the screen just in time for the tribute from district seven to be reaped. They were uninteresting, the male from ten had a limp but when I saw a twelve year old from eleven get reaped I instantly thought of Prim. I felt Peeta stiffen beside me and knew he was on the same track of thought.

I look up just in time to see Haymitch puke his guts out and Effie going on and on about televised behaviour and mentoring as she walks or rather skips out of the compartment.

"I will take it from here." Peeta says and I smile. He always knows what I want.

I walked to my compartment and crashed on the bed. I woke up to someone gently shaking me and looked into the blue eyes of Peeta Mellark.

"Katniss did you have a nightmare? Forget it, it is not real." He said in a calm voice.

"You- You died." I stammered as I cried while he held me.

"Hey, what are you saying? I am alive and kicking at the moment." And to prove his words he mock punched me in the shoulder.

Despite myself I laughed weakly. He got up to leave when I said "Stay with me."

He turned the doorknob and smiled when he sat down next to me. His voice was the last thing I heard before claimed me. One word. "Always."

I woke up not to Prim's voice as usual but to Effie's bubbly one announcing what a big day today was. Emphasis on big.

I went to the dining room and everything went smoothly until our mentor came up with no intention at all of mentoring.

Oh, I almost forgot his brilliant piece of advice "Stay Alive." Before I could react enough to plunge a knife through his drunken heart, Peeta punched him. To say I was shocked would have been an understatement but then I had only seen him so angry once. That once being when a merchant had tried to kiss me against my wishes. I am horrible at hand to hand but managed to pin him on to the ground using strategy and was about to punch him when Peeta came and kicked his lights out. If he reacted to that every time someone hit me he was sure to have the blood of nearly all the tributes on his hand but then he was so filled with goodness that it was impossible to picture him killing someone without seeing the sun at night.

I was bought out of my trance when Peeta fell off his chair due to Haymitch's blow. Anger crushed through me, no one hits my friend like that. He reached for his bottle of spirits but my knife was faster. It lodged in the table barely missing our mentor's fingers. In the past year Peeta had rubbed off on me and I also could not hurt someone without felling extremely guilty, I felt guilty before but now I felt as if I had swallowed a baby every time I hurt someone. Good for Haymitch.

Though a fat load of good came out of our tiny battle with Haymitch and we finally got him in a deal to sober up and so on.

At the present moment I am walking down to the chariots for the opening ceremony. In my mind I am deriving plans as to how am I supposed to escape burning down to a crisp when familiar arms engulf me.

"As cute as your friendship is, Peeta I do not want you to ruin hers or your hair and makeup." A lady whom I assume to be Portia said.

Peeta and I get on the chariot talking like the best friends we are.

"How do you feel about this fire business?" I asked him

"I will pull off your cape if you pull off mine." He replies through gritted teeth.

"Hey man calm down but yeah it is a deal." I laugh

"Where is Haymitch? Is he not supposed to protect us from this?" Peeta asked back to his usual self.

"With all that alcohol in him, I do not think it is advisable to have him near an open flame." I joke and soon we are laughing as if we are in the woods back home.

All too soon we are at the doors and Cinna comes with a lighted torch. I brace myself for the agony but all I feel is a slight tickling.

"Remember chins high and smile. They are going to love you." he said as he walked off. Then he shouted something I could not catch due to the roar of the crowd. Peeta does and nods and when I raise an eyebrow in question he merely captures my hand in his in reply and we barge into the roar of the crowd as one.

Gale P O V

I feel good that my orders to make twelve unforgettable have been followed but angry at the public display of emotion by Katniss. I am also angry that the boy also shared the glory. Damn him. Katniss would do much better with me as the princess of Panem. I am not your typical capitol citizen mind you. I prefer natural looks to surgeries and though I love the games, I do not like the brutality at times. I have the feeling like I own what I want and hell, I can I am the son of the son of the president. I am not on awesome terms with my dad or granddad and I would not hesitate to shoot them through to gain control over Panem.

The crowd is practically roaring Katniss's name and she is perfect to the hilt. She is waving and throwing kisses everywhere. However my gaze keeps getting drawn to the hand of hers which is still in the boys grip. I am planning a suitable end for him, maybe mutts or a forest fire. Yes a forest fire would be nice. Katniss should not have hugged him in the stables. Now everyone is talking about how something is going on between the two of them. I feel particularly eager to slap Thom who is sitting next to me and muttering over and over again about how sure he is of the star crossed lovers of twelve.

I walk away fuming prepared not to let the boy live more than his first day in the arena.

Katniss P O V

Peeta and I are walking towards the elevator when I feel someone's gaze upon me. I ignore it thinking it to be Haymitch or one of the others when I feel Peeta stiffen beside me. I stop in my tracks and following his line of vision I see the boy from two looking at us like we are food. I take Peeta's hand and am about to walk away when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see that a handsome boy with grey eyes and dark hair is standing behind me with peacekeepers on either side of him. Everyone stiffens and all I am thinking is how I have done something wrong when the boy smiles and extends his hand for me to shake. When that is done he introduces himself as Gale Snow, the president's grandson. The atmosphere is tensed and I am only able to chock my name, which comes out like "Catnip".

"Well I thought your name was Katniss, but I see I am mistaken Miss Catnip Everdeen." He says

"No sir you are right my name is Katniss" I say louder this time when I feel Peeta squeeze my hand reassuringly.

"I hope you do not mind if I call you Catnip" Gale says

"No sir"

"Oh call me Gale and you looked beautiful out there" he says as he walks away waving.

"Oh my god Katniss that was the president's grandson Mr. Gale Snow." Effie says and as soon as we reach the twelfth floor Haymitch looks at Peeta and me and says "You two change and meet me in the dining room in two minutes." His tone sends shivers down my spine suggesting something is wrong, very wrong.

Author's Note: Hey people, in this story Gale is kind of OOC and at and Peeta are best friends. I always thought that if Gale had not been a part of Kat's life, Peeta would have approached her sooner.

Fanfic Recommendation: A Mistake by GirlonFire2012.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Katniss P o v

I rushed to my room and changed, the showers here were so complicated that I spent a whole minute trying to figure out which button to use. I wanted to look around the room but Haymitch's words rang in my ears and I hurried out. Haymitch was already seated and looked sober for once. I took a seat across him just as Peeta walked in and sat down next to me.

Haymitch looked at us and began "Sweetheart, you are in trouble big time. You know who that boy was?" he asked looking at me.

" Gale Snow" was all I said.

" Correct and what is the special thing about him?"

" He is the president's grandson" Peeta replied in a heartbeat

"Ok, but still there's more to him than you can see"

"He is not like the capitol people in general, he looks ... Natural" I said after a while.

"Yes and what do you notice about him every time you see him?"

I thought for a while and his district look and suddenly it clicked.

"He has had many girlfriends mostly from district twelve tributes." My voice quivered as I realized what it means.

" Yes sweetheart and that is because he thinks people in twelve have no fun and short lives and one thing is for sure if those tributes made it and he was still with them, then his father will make sure that they well, belong to every man in the capitol." Haymitch said softly

I was well aware that my face had paled when I asked "Is that why, he wants to talk to me?"

" That and the fact he knows you and has liked you for a while now."

" What? How?" is all I can manage.

" Sweetheart, do you think the Capitol knows nothing of your poaching activities?" he asks and I am shocked beyond words. Looking beside me I see Peet's drawn face.

" Even I had no idea about them knowing until Gale told me." I was about to interrupt when he raised his hand and continued the story.

" You know they send inspectors to every district and Gale once got sent to twelve. He slipped into the forest and set some snares for fun. He then saw a girl with bows and arrows and sacks. He had known that people did illegal hunting, so he did nothing but the girl stopped by his snares to check the rabbits caught and he saw her skinny frame and sunken eyes. He knew the people were poor and he wanted to change it but he could do nothing, every year he tries to help twelve win but still. He wanted to help the girl but he also knew that she should not get prone to stealing and steeped forward and said"

I knew the story he was talking about. I continued where Haymitch had left.

"Stealing is punishable by death you know."

"Yes and then he got himself to be sent to twelve every few weeks, he saw beautiful girls and when any of them got reaped, he went to the capitol slag heap with them, however he also went to the forest partly because of his friend and partly because he loved the freedom the forest bought him. On reaping day, he called me and told me this whole story and requests to save you because near New Year's he had realised that he loved you."

I was shell shocked to know that the mysterious boy whom I met in the woods sometime, who had taught me how to use snares, who had even asked that I run away into the forest with him few days back was the grandson of Snow. The boy I had thought of as a poor resident of the Seam, the boy who I hunted with when Peeta was not there, the boy who was nearly a best friend, one of the few to break through my walls, the boy who sometimes raged against the capital but never against the games, the boy I had thought I would recognise anywhere and then it all came like a flood of memories, when I thought he was different, the little time it took to trust him, the way he was shocked to see the hob and lots more. This time I had opened his little secret, why he always wanted me to have more game, why we both went out of the fence separately, why he avoided the peacekeepers, everything.

"But why did no one recognise him?" Peeta asked

"Well son that is not important, what is important is the fact that we have to save fire girl here." Haymitch replied taking a swing from his flask.

I was about to protest that I could handle Gale but Peeta was talking before I could so much as open my mouth.

" I know, you know how to save her, so tell me the plan." He said in a calm tone that made his voice even more threatening.

" You will hate it sweetheart" he told me but continued telling us that Gale would not hit a girl who was with someone else but would use his authority to separate them.

I was about to ask what was the point of all this when I realised he wanted me and Peeta to start a relationship.

"What?" I yelled

Peeta held me before I could strangle Haymitch. Then Haymitch montioned us to follow him and picked picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. No matter how I struggled he kept following haymitch with me getting an unwanted piggyback ride.

I stopped struggling once I saw wwhere Haymitch had bought was the roof of the traning center and we were in a beautiful garden with awfully loud wind chimes.

" Told you sweetheart you would hate it." He started before I coould remember that I was supposed to kill him. He then explained that the only way for me to save myself from gale and win because once I am seen with him there is no chance I will come home I will have to get in a relationship with Peeta.

" If he loves me then why does he not want me to live?" I asked

"Sweetheart, he practically grew with the country at his fingertips, he believes he can get whatever he wants and though he knows you have a fair chance of winning he won't leave anything to fate and he also believes he can conveince Snow to let you win but I know snow, he hates Gale and would love to give him hope and then shatter him. And you are his hope in this case."

"Kat please do it, please, it is all an act, for Prim." Peeta said. The moron, he knew that I would not be able to resist the Prim card.

I stomped down the stairs in anger but just before going into my room I turned and yelled to Peeta " Love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gale Pov

I sat down with father and grandpa to watch the recap of the parade. I sighed as I saw one's snow white horses – Jack and Ray. They were mine but during the games I had to let those tributes use them. I had begged Grandpa to start the parade this year on elephants but he refused. I had to bite in my laughter when I saw four's tributes. They had not looked half as funny from the seats. Of course at that time I had been all eyes for Katniss. The male tribute from eleven looked like a giant while the female tribute reminded me of a tiny pawn in chess who has to get thrown out at first. Of course the hunger games were chess only there were no teams, everyone was a piece of its own but a pawn in the capitol's game. I looked at grandpa's face when I saw the district twelve tributes, to see how he would handle the hand holding and saw his face turn to stone. Oh my god Katniss what have you done?

I was about to get up, I had no interest in listening to Ceaser and Gaia chat about how they liked the tributes but none of them could match a coin to Finnick Odair except Peeta Mellark, when I heard Ceaser say something about how the assumptions of the star crossed lovers were turning into reality and then they showed a clip of Katniss yelling "Love you too" to Mellark's back. He was out of hearing range and had a look of sorrow on his face, how I would love to smack him to a plum. Ceaser commented about how the expression on his face would be the exact opposite if he had heard Miss Everdeen. I saw red and vowed that Peeta Mellark was never coming out of the arena.

Katniss's Pov

Peeta and people stared at me as if I was an alien. Effie put her gloved hand to her mouth and let out a sigh and called for an Avox to get her a napkin for her tears. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at her and avoided Pete's gaze. What with the Avox at dinner and now I felt quite uncomfortable and walked off o my room. However Peeta stood there blocking my way.

"Want to go to the roof? I hear it is lovely but the wind chimes are a bit loud."

I translate this into they cannot hear us there. I nod thinking at least he has the sense that we are being watched here.

We go up to the roof and see the people of the Capitol celebrating another hunger games. I turned away feeling disgusted.

"Good thing they have the force field" I say, once we are in the garden.

"Why, you wanted to shoot them?" Peeta asks

"No, I wanted to kiss them." I replied

"Yeah got it." Peeta laughed

"No you did not Mellark" I say as I chase him across the garden in a hot weasel pursuit.

Soon I manage to corner him and laugh. I look up at Peeta face and am lost in those sea blue eyes. They remind me of the ocean on a sunny day usually but now they look like a dark ocean storm. My gaze unwillingly travels to his lips and then we are both leaning forward.

"Locking lips huh?" Haymitch laughed from next to the door as Peeta and I both jumped as if smacked between the ribs.

"The best way to ruin a moment isn't it? God help you Haymitch." Peeta swore under his breath but loud enough for me to hear.

I smiled and then pushed past Haymitch and ran down the stairs thinking about what good actors Peeta and I both are. I wonder though what will the witch make of it. I swear, if she even comes near Peeta, I will kill her and then it struck me, the reality of the situation, that Peeta and I both getting home is impossible, but I swear on the whole of Panem that district twelve is having another victor this year, it's time to repay my debt. I only hope Peeta will agree but I know that he won't and that I will not budge as well.

Gale Pov

I switched on the television in my room after breaking all the antique vases that my dad loved. I knew I would hear from him tomorrow but I could care more. As soon as Katniss came on the screen, I knew I was dead wrong to switch on the television but curiosity killed the cat and i watched on as she and Peeta played a game of tag and my heart clenched when they nearly kissed but then the drunk appeared and embarrassed them. Thank Panem he did that or else I would have had baker boy's blood on my hands. Oh how I hate it when he makes my Catnip blush like that, no one apart from me should be able to do that, I am the one who can keep her alive in the arena not that wimp of a baker, what will he do? Feed everyone poisoned cakes? I will make as sure as possible that there is no bread bush in that arena. Count your day's baker, because there aren't many left.

I sighed as I shut of myself in my dream world where Katniss was mine and my only and Mellark was in the mouths of mutts.

The next morning I woke up and came face to face with dad.

"Gale" he barked and continued "Your punishment for not taking peacekeeper training starts today, you go and sit with the game makers and keep an eye on them."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Katniss P o v

I went for breakfast the next morning carefully avoiding Haymitch teasing comments and smug looks.

"So training? Huh? What do you want us to do?" I asked as I sat down with a cup of hot chocolate and a plate filled with bacon and pastries and muffins. I had just eaten my first bite when Peeta held my hand under the table and gave it a squeeze.

"Well, you are going to train together as part of the plan, which sweetheart here accepted" he whispered and then yelled

"So eager for information girl, what about bread boy here? Well, at first would you train together or separately?"

"Why would we want to train separately?" Peeta asked playing perfectly.

"Well, let us say you have some special skills you do not want the other two know, but then you both I guess, know all there is to know about the other's skill."

We both glared at him and promptly got into an argument about whose skills are the best and who needs to win the most.

"And be stuck with Snow after I win, Peeta there is no point in me winning, you have to win and take care of our families, as much as I want to bake your mother in one of the bakery ovens for what she said, I cannot be there to do it, you have to prove her wrong." I yelled.

Right then, for the first time I felt a pang, I would lose my best friend in a matter of days and that thought saddened me.

I got up, my appetite gone and walked to my room formulating a plan to save us both or only Peeta.

Of course my sisterly side told me to fulfil my promise to Prim and I sighed angry at the internal battle I was fighting but it all depended on who Haymitch chose. If only I had not felt like I owed Peeta and stayed aloof when he asked to be friends, I would not be in this position, but then I would be, I realised, I would forever be in debt to the boy with the bread.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I went to my room and sat and sulked until I found a remote which changed the Capitol window to different scenes, of different districts and some of the Capitol. I sighed when it changed to a scene of the woods of district twelve. I felt safe , even if what I was seeing were not my woods. The Capitol may have put these here to make us feel homesick, but it only strengthens my determination that one day I need to sit in those woods with my best friend like we do so often. I will do whatever it takes to get Peeta back in one piece alive and keep my promise to Prim, even if it means rubbing my so called love story in Snow's face.

With new found resolution, I get up and have some snacks before heading to the elevator for waiting for Effie and Peeta to arrive.

"Hey slow coach." I grin as I hear the tell tale footsteps of my best friend. He can go extremely quiet when he hunts but otherwise he can also stomp if he wants. Now he is stomping, meaning he is irritated.

Effie's pink wig is so bright that it is long before the rest of her.

"Slow Down, Speedy" Peeta greets as his footsteps grow silent, his irritation gone. Now what he was irritated due to is a mystery. We are down to the training centre, the first to arrive actually and as we wait for the others Atlanta gets us a chess board to play with. Me and Peeta are both exceptional at it and know each other's move like the back of our hands. We are so engrossed in the game, which seems no closer to ending than when it first started, that it is not until Atlanta swipes the pieces off the board, we realise that training is about to begin. After the lecture by Atlanta we begin training. Peeta and I look around silently debating what to do when he takes my hand in his and whispers in my ear "Huntress, where should we head?" and then repeats the question aloud replacing Huntress with Sweetheart, which was a bit cheesy but still less is always more with the Mellarks.

" Say we go tie some knots?"

"Right you are"

The knot tying instructors teaches us some wonderful snares, impressed by our knowledge of them, even mentioning how much Gal likes them and how similar mine are to his, and I sigh inwardly, he is my woodland occasional partner, was Katniss was, I remind myself before moving away from that section. I avoid archery and Peeta avoids weights and knifes as per instructions but we do show off Peeta with camaflouage and his new found skills with a sword and I with my climb, fighting moves (though I suck or rather am fine at hand to hand combat but Peeta's instructions help), knives, slingshot, survival skills and edible plant and herb (Peeta had always been keen and made me sit with him and Prim, I learnt better) knowledge. Peeta teaches me sword which I am fine at but I am lethal with a dagger, traps and sticks. Peeta is lethal with swords and spears especially in making out shields for himself and me, though I am much better at that. We both know how to swim so no area to practise is no problem, Peeta is better than me (Which is Shocking). We chat during lunch about our adventures but the day changes from sunny to a bit gloomy when Peeta by mistake, though awesome at climbing falls and the Careers began to laugh. I convince him to throw weights which gains the attractions of the Game Makers as well and that is when I notice him, those grey eyes, staring from next to Crane.

A/N This chapter is dedicated to those who reviewed, along with their rewiews.

Guest 7/15/13 . chapter 4

UPDATE

Nattily 7/15/13 . chapter 4

Well, that was really.. interesting (Interesting Good.. well more like interesting amazing.. but dont want to get your hopes up JK!)

23 7/15/13 . chapter 4

Short chapters... no seperation between two scenes and no beta reader... damn.. aint you in a horrible situation? Pretty good though... good luck. Gonna need it. Later. Ja ne

Guest 7/12/13 . chapter 4

UPDATE

warlockinthetardis 7/1/13 . chapter 1

I like your story

Guest 6/29/13 . chapter 2

I want chapter 3 please update

Guest 6/28/13 . chapter 2

I loved it please update

ImaginationStation00 6/23/13 . chapter 1

when are you putting in the next chapter?

6/7/13 . chapter 1

U r goibg too fast. Slow down. And give a sign of somethng for different scenes. But its good.

Thank you for reading. Peace be with you. Anji.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gale's POV

I had been watching them all day, first while playing chess and then during training, I personally wanted to go down and say that her snares were mine, but I did not want Seneca to know. Whole day, my eyes were glued to her but it was not until Peeta did something, that she looked at me. It's always him, isn't it?

I remember those times in the woods, there also she talked about him but now I see triumph in her eyes and I hate it. The pride when she occasionally talked of him in the woods was bad enough but this is worse. Thousand times ten.

I wanted to spear the boy right then and there but I will wait, wait till the games begin.

At this moment I am in the room, getting ready for the third day of training, today there will be private shows, as I call it.

Last two days Catnip has never called even touched the bows, I wonder why? Is that a part of her strategy?

I guess we will find it today.

I have sat through eleven monotonous performances; the first few were all weapons, swords, spears, nothing we had not seen the other few days. Clove was impressive with knifes but that was it. Ares, from four, was impressive with tridents and hand to hand combats and if Katniss did so not have to win, I would want him to. He is going to give her some tough competition.

The girl from eleven, Rue was impressive, she flung from pole to pole but she was mischievous too, she had taken Cato's knife the first day.

I was anxious until Katniss picked up her bow, but she failed. She was the best shot, I ever knew but today of all the days she failed.

Her second arrow hit dead and fatal but she had lost attention. I was enraged that a freaking pig was getting more attention than her. I guess, she, was as enraged as me because before I could blink, her arrow had pinned the apple in the pig's mouth to the wall. Even I was too stunted to react, though I should have seen it coming.

Not a bit, stunted by her actions, she bowed and said "Thank You For Your Consideration." And then she bowed before leaving, without being dismissed. Way to go, Katniss Everdeen, now even I cannot help you. Bravo!

A/n this chapter is dedicated to-

Guest 7/19/13 . chapter 5

Write next chapter!

Guest 7/17/13 . chapter 5

I want another chapter usually when I find a fanfic that isn't finished I don't read it but I LOVE this PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE UPDATE

Guest 7/15/13 . chapter 4

UPDATE

Nattily

23

Guest 7/12/13 . chapter 4

UPDATE

warlockinthetardis

Guest 6/29/13 . chapter 2

I want chapter 3 please update

Guest 6/28/13 . chapter 2

I loved it please update

ImaginationStation00

.

Cinna's Bird

Rock4Rox

finewithbeingateennot

Cinna's Bird

DDM520

Farrah Maeve

ImaginationStation00

Nattily

SilverWildRiver

23

ishouldbedoinghomework


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Katniss's Pov

I should have seen it coming but I had always thought Peeta had liked Madge or Delly but me! Of all the girls in twelve, he found only me! I was dazed for a second before; it struck me Peeta Mellark truly likes me. Right now I am on the roof, dazed from the day's events.

First Haymitch decided to train Peeta and me separately, called me a dead slug and then now Peeta. I get lost in the flashback of the evening.

Flashback.

I walk up to the roof wondering what Peeta wants. Maybe, he just wants to tell that Haymitch is an old drunk, who never knows what he is talking about. That would be so like him.

However once up there, I see that the whole wind chime garden is decorated with primroses and orchids, which strikes me as weird. I look around for, where Peeta is and find him leaning against a table lit up with candles and on it is a cake that can only be made by him.

Before I can make sense of what is happening I am sitting on the table. Peeta tells me in a whisper that that our president is a huge pig and I tense up, thinking for sure he is going to get us killed, when he says that what he is going to say now is for my ears only and I understand that this is going to be the truth about some fact.

"Katniss Everdeen I love you, and have loved you since the age of five."

"W-h-h-What?"

"I said that I love you."

" Peeta let us just have dinner shall we?"

"Sure" he said though disappointment was evident in his tone.

I don't know what to do at all. My best friend says he likes me, when he knows where I stand on these issues, and even if he did why now?

Is it the fact that we are going to die or is it some kind of a game. No, Peeta does not play games, he maybe pretending but then why would he take so much of a trouble to tell me that it is true, and then Prim always said that he liked me but I was always like "No he likes Delly."

I am standing in the dreaded tube, counting the last minutes of my life before I am shot up in the arena. I frantically look around for Peeta, he said that he wanted us to ally and in any case I will not leave my best friend in this hell hole, no, he will come out and take care of Prim and mom for me, while I rest in a marble coffin.

I look around but instead of seeing Peeta, I see a silver bow and arrow, on top of the pile of weapons right in the mouth of the cornucopia.

I see Peeta then shaking his head at me and then the gong sounds and he yells from five tubes away, "Run Kat, it's a bloodbath; they want to draw you in."

I grab an orange backpack, escape Two's sharp knives and make for the woods. I lay down that night thirsty and alone, dreading the nightly death toll, where I might see the blue eyed blond haired baker who loves me enough to risk his life for me.

I see the faces, twelve faces but none of them is the boy with the bread and before I go off to sleep I look at the moon and imagine that instead of the gamemakers's projection it is my boy with the bread that I see, whom I wish sweet dreams and a long life, my only hope is that we both can make out of this place in one piece or at least he can.


End file.
